


Triple the Fun

by elleliteration



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Multi, Orgasm, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleliteration/pseuds/elleliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime and Chad have a little fun trying to get Uryuu to stop thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple the Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Edge in Your Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10593) by Imlikat. 



> Warnings for Pegging and Strap-on play.

Uryuu often thought about how he ended up in situations like this. It wasn’t that he disliked it, no, but he still wondered how he ever ended up in such a complex relationship. Chad was the silent companion, the solid strength that kept him grounded. Orihime was the energy that kept them moving, kept them on their toes so that things didn’t become routine. She was the first one to notice the way they all looked at each other, the first to initiate anything between of them. It was amazing what could seem like a perfectly reasonable idea with enough alcohol in your system. Then again, it had turned out to be the best thing that had happened to the trio.

“Uryuu. You’re thinking,” Chad rumbled, his hand coming up to cradle the side of Uryuu’s face.

That was Uryuu’s problem. He was the thinker. Always worried about what might happen, what could go wrong, whose feelings would get hurt if they stepped this way or that way. But he spent so much time thinking, so much time spent worrying, that sometimes he forgot to stop and enjoy the company of the people he was with, to feel. Chad was the one that reminded Uryuu to stop and enjoy. Orihime was the one that made him feel the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. Of course, in his current circumstance, he was feeling Chad’s hand on his face and Orihime combing fingers through his hair. But who was he to argue the finer points when he was naked and sandwiched between his two best friends and lovers?

“Ishida,” Orihime chided him as she ran a hand down his side. She propped herself up so that she could look at Chad’s face over Uryuu’s shoulder. “We better fix that.”

Chad smiled at her and nodded. Before she’d dropped back down to her side, Chad had pressed his mouth to Uryuu’s, sucking Uryuu’s bottom lip into Chad’s mouth, teeth biting lightly. His large hand covered every inch of skin he could reach.

Thick fingers plucked at Uryuu’s nipple until they were hard nubs. A smaller hand curved around to wrap slender fingers around his cock and stroked once. Another set of those slender fingers worked in Uryuu’s ass, stretching him open, preparing him for yet another one of her wonderful ideas.

Uryuu definitely had no idea how this had even come about, who had suggested it first, or who had actually gone out and bought the supplies. He wasn’t even sure how he’d agreed to such a thing. He couldn’t even blame alcohol for plying him into complacency.

“You’re still thinking,” Orihime sing songed in his ear.

Uryuu chuckled dryly into Chad’s mouth and pulled away. “Sorry if I find it hard to not think about the fact that my girlfriend is going to screw me with a strap on-“

“Mr. Happy,” Orihime chimed in.

“With a strap on named Mr. Happy while my boyfriend jacks me off,” Uryuu finished.

Chad chuckled and pressed their mouths together once more, his tongue sweeping into Uryuu’s mouth to tangle with the smaller man’s tongue, sucking on it.

With a sigh, Uryuu melted into the kiss, melted into the arms wrapped around him. A mouth sucking at the back of his neck drove the last of his worries and thoughts from his head, let him just feel and enjoy. Skin pressed to his back, Orihime’s body forming to his as something pressed into his ass, spreading him open and filling him at the same time. Uryuu pulled his mouth away from Chad’s with a shout when the dildo settled fully in his ass.

Uryuu wrapped a hand around Chad’s dick, his other wrapped around Chad’s back, clinging to the bigger man. Orihime’s hand stroked his cock with steady practice, keeping the same pace as she was using with her hips. Chad’s hand stayed on the side of Uryuu’s face, his fingers lightly combing over Uryuu’s hair, Chad’s other arm curved above Uryuu’s head.

Chad kept his fingers light, curling through Orihime’s hair and brushing against the side of Uryuu’s face. With Uryuu’s hand wrapped around his cock, Chad started to babble with his mouth close enough to brush lips against Uryuu’s forehead. Chad never paid attention to what he said when he was like this; he simply said what he wanted. It was the one time Chad allowed himself to be selfish, plainly stating where Orihime or Uryuu should touch him, how fast they should move.

Orihime pulled herself closer to Uryuu’s back, her hips moving slowly, steadily against Uryuu’s ass, her fingers playing along his cock like piano keys. Her other hand slid beneath Uryuu to fondle his balls, lightly massaging for a moment before moving up to wrap around Uryuu’s cock so that together, both her hands were cupped around him. She pressed her lips to his shoulder, mouthing various things against his skin.

Uryuu panted between the two. “Chad. Orihime. I …I …please,” he said, not sure what he was actually asking for. But that didn’t matter because Chad and Orihime both always seemed to know what he was asking for and gave it to him. Orihime moved faster, tightened her hands around him, gave him more friction. Chad talked, his deep rumbling voice as soothing as his words were arousing.

Chad’s dick twitched in Uryuu’s hand and Uryuu’s fingers tightened in response, his stroking becoming faster. Uryuu felt flushed, his skin hot and tingling.

“Shhhh,” Orihime soothed, her hands stopped long enough for her thumbs to run a soothing circle over his head before resuming stroking. “Just come, Uryuu,” she instructed “Just let go.”

Uryuu was generally bad at following orders, but Orihime seemed to be the exception to the rule. She said the word, and Uryuu found his orgasm sweeping over him, his muscles pulling tight between the two warm bodies. He came with a moaning cry, his seed spilling over Orihime’s hands. His vision turned spotty for a minute while tingles covered every inch of his skin.

When he opened his eyes again, Uryuuu found that his hands were also covered in creamy, white liquid, Chad’s dick still twitching with his fingers wrapped around it. He still felt Orihime shifting against his back, but no longer thrusting into him. He stayed there for some time, cuddled between Chad and Orihime, hands lightly moving over skin, not caring who they touched or who was touching them. At some point, one of them grabbed the towel off the side of the bed and got them all cleaned up.

Orihime pulled Mr. Happy out of Uryuu’s ass, drawing a groan from him.  She shimmied out of the straps and wiped the dildo off with the towel before setting it off to the side. By the time she turned back to the boys, Uryuu had rolled over and was now being spooned by Chad and Uryuu was watching Orihime with apologetic eyes. Orihime curled up face to face with Uryuu and took his hands in her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “You’re not sore, are you?”

“No. It’s just,” Uryuu said and he paused, his face heating back up. “You didn’t…. What about you?”

Orihime smiled brightly at Uryuu before turning to push her back his front and pulled one of his arms around her waist. “Don’t worry. You can take care of it later,” she said and hooked a foot around Uryuu’s ankle, a smile curved her lips up when Chad’s hand settled over Uryuu’s on her stomach. Content, the three of them drifted off cuddled together.


End file.
